Warriors: just plain weird
by EvilKillerPrincess
Summary: see the weirdness, fell the weirdness, be the weirdness too! the clans gone strange, it will get stranger and stranger every chapter!
1. whats goin on

Warriors: just plain weird

"Ratataratataratataratata…" meowed Sandstorm as she ate her jello. "WHAT THE HECK DID THAT MEAN my lovely Sandstorm?" Firestar meowed "I donno my kind husband Firestar I just made it up" "OH MY GAWG! What the heck is going on here! You two have gone insane! Cinderpelt come here we need you!" Graystripe yelled. "but I don't want to go to the vet!" Firestar and Sandstorm meowed "its not the vet!" Graystripe screamed worriedly. "okay calm down Sandstorm and Firestar have this poppyseed-muffin" Cinderpelt meowed calmly. "okay!" FIrestar and Sandstorm meowed happily as they ate it " I feel sleepy.." they replied as they fell asleep. "good!" Cinderpelt meowed as she turned them to their normal selfs. They both woke up….."y'ello mello 'ello hello yellow jello!" Sandstorm meowed happily "whhhhoooooo!lets play bingo!" Firestar meowed happily too.

"pickles!" Sandstorm shrieked with joy as she saw the biggest pickle jar in the world "oooolala" Graystripe and Firestar purred. All three of them then started rubbing against the pickle jar purring spontaneously. A giant pickle person walked out "hello!" it shouted as it grabbed the cats and threw them in the dill-pickle jar. "noooooooooo!" they all shouted frightened. "pickles waffles automobiles they all are part of the pickle family!" Cloudtail said while picking the pickled cats out of the giant pickle jar "when will you ever learn?" cloudtail hissed. "neeeeeeeeeeeeeever give up never surrender!" the cats shrieked "that still doesn't answer my question" cloudtail hissed "WAAAAAAAA!" the cats cried " sorry sorry sorry!" cloudtail said frightened "waaaaaa!" "sorry!" "I'm getting you're mother!" "NNNNOOOOO!" cloudtail shrieked with horror as he ran after the 3 cats.

"YOUNG KIT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER EVER QUESTION THESE CATS!" Princess yelled as she turned bright red "b-b-b-b-but" "NO BUTS YOUNG MAN!" "I'M NO MAN!I"M A FULL GROWN CAT!" "THAT'S IT!" Princess yelled while turning into a apple "YUUUUUMMM!" Graystripe meowed while eating the princess-apple "NOOOOO!" firestar hissed "I'm okay" princess meowed but I thin-" princess then turned into a mermaid "oh my gawd I have the ability to morph!" "wow" all four cats meowed while princess turned to her normal self. "oh gawd I totally forgot I need to get ready! GILMORE GIRLS IS ON!" Sandstorm meowed frightened "I gotta get the popcorn and chips……gawd I'm too late!" she cried "hey its okay honey I got you a pickle" Firestar said while curling up beside Sandstorm "thanks" sandstorm said while licking the pickle.

WARNING THE NEXT PART WILL NOT METION NAMES AND….ITS GONNA BE RANDOM.

"pickles!" "waffles!" "cupcakes!" "muffins!" "trainz!" "fluffy polka dotted hippos!"

END OF RANDOMNESS.

ALL THE CATS THEN CUR;ED UP AND SAT IN THE MINI PICKLES JAR! The end.


	2. MEOW MIX!

Chappie 2

"b-i-n-g-o! b-i-n-g-o! b-i-n-g-o and bingo was my namo!" Tigerstar said in starclan "whad'ya mean honey bunny?" a cloud said "I was a kitty pet and I lived in the sea with spongebob I was gary then I turned into a cat then he called me bingo….." "that's soooooooo sad tigerstar" the cloud replied "shut up I'm reading warriors the new prophecy!" Bluestar hissed "sorry" tigerstar said sadly flush "TIGERSTAR!" everyone in starclan hisse "sorry for flushing the toilet!it was full of poo it smelled like two legs!" "oh my gawg two legs!" "runnnnnnnn!" all the cats ran in there bomb shelters for 3 days…..

EARTH

"new and improved meow mix from yoplait!" a commercial person said "oh my gawd! We neeeed to get that!" Sandstorm meowed. They then bought 53 boxes of meow mix and set in on the kitchen counter but they didn't have one!so they set in on a tree stump. "I can't wait for meow mix breakfast!" Graystripe, Firestar, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, And Cinderpelt meow happily as thet headed toward the meow mix "were did all the meow mix go?"

STARCLAN

"I juuust love meow mix! But I can't eat it because then I'll get fat-then-turn-into-the-chubby chicken-from A&W but I just loooved meow mix!" bluestar meowed as she happily ate a box of meow mix. Apparently meow mix was a big hit in starclan and was not often found so all the cats wanted a box. "my meow mix not yours now lemme eat!" Bluestar hissed "no way hozay!" fluffypelt shrieked (apparently she was new and never known to the kitty-race) "okay you can have some fluffypelt" Bluestar said as fluffypelt joined her sitting in the corner eating meow mix.

EARTH

"I WANT MY MEOW MIX NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Sandstorm hissed as she clawed a tree in frustration. "we'll get more Sandstorm" Firestar said while comforting Sandstorm "I spent 103 freaking dollars so I want them freee!" sandstorm yelled as she scolded Firestar "okay okay m'lady" firestar said while running to the store "now this is life!"

STARCLAN

"hey bluestar you know I havenn't eaten in 3 days….." "no way suzy-lu I wont give you my meow mix it's mine and only mine…..only fluffypelt my friend can share with me!" "c'mon!" "no!" "c'mon!" "nooooo!" "fine you mouse-dung!" "take that back!" "no way" "fine be that way I won't even consider giving you meow mix meow mix please deliver!" "okay okay sorry!" bluestar then gave him a few meow mix bowls…."yum eh?" bluestar meowed "no duh coocoo potatoes!"

EARTH

"there you're majesty take the meow mix! All 100 boxes" firestar meowed to sandstorm "thanks honey I really needed comfort food like the special 'k' cereal!" "it's good to help you my beautiful waffle" "oh my gawd!" "I mean wife…" "firestar check this out!" Graystripe purred "what!" "it's golden chicken fried rice!" "holy! Wutever…..lets play……………twister find the right prophecy!" Firestar meowed "uhhh firestar wasn't that from chappie 3 of warriors: retarded and weird series?" "yea but who cares it's a different chappie of a diffie bookie!" "okey dokey funny fafers" "what the heck!" Smudge said out of the blue and just appeared some how. " I wuv you fwuffy wuffy piwow!" Smudge said "meet my wife mudge" "hello mugdgey wudgey!" "glad to meet you rusty wusty". Well they all talked as if they were babies for 2 hours…BLECH!

STARCLAN

"oh no I have no more meow mixy wixy! Must steal more from thundaclanerino!" bluestar meowed as she put on her cowgal hat and rode her cow to thunderclan that's right her cow…."bluestar!" firestar hissed "I'm sorry I just looooove meow mix…..i'm a meow mix-o-holic! WAAAAA!" "it okay silly rabbit you may have meow mix just like give us some cash for it…like starbucks ha! StarbuckS! As in starbucks coffee!hahahaha!well I meant star clan bucks…….." "okay you awful I need money cat clan leader who thinks he should have all the meow mix for himself and whom only cares about his wife and wants to run away right now-wait I'm floating on a helium balloon weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

THE END

"I'm not done!" "sorry Bluestar I'm cold and I don't want to write no more now its like 10:38 pm! at night! Take a chill pill!..." silverstarleaderofprincessclan said-wait I'm her!this is weird! why am I doing this! Oh dear I'm having a i-havn't-had-enough-sugar-sugar rush!aaaaahhhhhh!

THE END FINALLY

Sneak peak preview

Hey folks my next chappie is about the new chill pill and no I am not going to tell you wut it is….WHISPERS IT'S A PILL MADE OUT OF SKITTLES THEN IT WAS FROZED FOR 100000MILLION YEARS! DON'T TELL SIVERSTARLEADEROFPRINCESSCLAN I TOLD YOU THIS!


	3. the chill Pills

The chill pillz

Sandstorm was playing with her kite shaped like a airplane, then somehow she got in it and started flying away to a unknown land. "well I'll find my way outta here as long as I have my potato!" she meowed "lead the way tater!" the potatoe then rolled beside a cliff. "adios amigos!" the potato said as it pulled its parachute and jumped off the cliff "oh dang I better follow him.." sandstorm meowed unpleased "whhhheeeeee!" she meowed as loud as she could "uh oh!" there in front of here was Mr. tater with a dog behind him "say hello to my furry friend" Mr. tater said. "ahhhhhhh!" sandstorm shrieked with horror then she ran in a mystical tree. "ha lay lu ya!" she said as she saw a box of chill pills "wicked cool! I need mr. jelly-bottoms my jell-o I abandoned in world war 1234567890……. Well I best be off to find my clan I'll make it there as long as I have Mrs. Taters!"

Sandstorm got back to camp "yo sup homie g dawg?" Graystripe greeted her "does firestar know you gave me a pickle yet?" sandstorm meowed "oooops..better tell him…" "hey firestar…." "yes graystripe what is it?" "I gave you're wife a pickle yesterday.." "YOU WHAT!" "sorry! She was sad so I gave her one" "NEVER EVER GIME MY WIFE A PICKLE AGAIN!" "ouch this sounds bad" sandstorm meowed "SANDSTORM I KNOW YOU"RE THERE COME HERE NOW!" "what dear?" "I heard graystripe gave you a pickle.." "yea.." "WHY DID YOU GIVE MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE A PICKLE SHE IS MY WIFE I GIVE HER PICKLES NOT YOU!" "whoa honey take a chill pill cool down, take a nap…." "I DON'T NEED YOUR COMMENT DEAR!" "waaaa!" "sorry dear! I'LL TAKE A CHILL PILL!" "THANK-YOU.." FIRESTAR THEN ATE THE CHILL PILL. " I FEEL BETTER!" "good for you" cinderpelt meowed "now show us were you found the chill pills.." firestar meowed.. "Mrs. taters will show us the way!" sandstorm shrieked with joy "yaaaay!" Mrs. taters happily said as she led the way.

"here we are" taters said "yyaaayyy!" all the cats ran in the mystical tree then got stuck in a hole "well were in a sticky wicket that's for sure.." sandstorm meowed "hey sandstorm that's not our line that's oddsponge13's line!" firestar yelled "then I agnolage oddsponge13!" "okay then.." graystripe said "how are we gonna get outta here?" "I'll help for I am the magical mouse!" the magical mouse said the mouse is below….

"now ride my magical magic carpet for fat mice!" "OKAY!" the cats meowed happily as they jumped on the magice carpet "YUUMM!" graystripe meowed as he ate the magical mouse "you've turned into a silly wittle leaf you sticky wicket!" sandstorm meowed as she laughed historically. "I hate being a leaf. I'm itchy!" graystripe-leaf said "it okay eat this turns you to normal chill pill!" firestar meowed happily.

"lets watch the titanic!" cloudtail purred hppily while he was purring happily while he was purring happily while he was purring happily some more. "okey dokey funny fafers!" cinderpelt shrieked with joy. They all watched the titanic and felt very depressed… "I can't believe that chicks girlfriend died.." graystripe meowed sadly "I know lets all have chill pills!" sandstorm suggested "horray!" the cats of thundaclan meowed. Thay all ate chill pill's than sandstorm said… "lets float ojn helium balloons all the way to starclan!" "yay!" the cats said happily as the floated on there fluffy balloons

NO NAMES ADDED NOW

"weeeeeee!" "YEEEHHHAAAA!" "THIS IS FUN!" "TO YOUR RIGHT YOU WILL SEE STAR CLAN OVER KKKKK.."

END OF NO NAMES

"hi bluestar!" the clan meowed happily "care for some spot o' tea and some meow mix?" bluestar greeted warmly "yes we'd love that we haven't eaten since we got chill pills" the clans meowed quietly for all the clan cats were reading warriors the new prophecy! "lets watch titanic!" the cats shouted all the sudden "okaaay!" all the cats in starclan said "wait I need my fluffy blanky!" a cat said. " I need my princess pillow!" " I need my funny papers!" "I need popcorn!" "I need pop!" this went on for 2 hours. When they got all there stuff they all watched titanic and got depressed. "y'all have chill pills!" "yay!" the cats then happily ate the pills..

"we best be off lad's and lass's see you anoda time cherio!" the cats of thunderclan said as the flew down on there helium balloons.

"check out my pet paper cup!" sandstorm said happily "cool dawg" grastripe meowed as he walked to his fluffy princess bed and went to sleep

THE END

sneak peak preview of next chappie

next chappie is bout a papery cupy that likes cheese!maybe….. I might do it on something completely diffie……but hey me telly youy daty I mighty makey one bout a papery cupy that likes cheesey…lol!


	4. The papercup part 1

The Paper cup that liked cheese

"well paper cup go to bed c'ya tomorrow!" andstorm happily purred as she gace her paper cup cheese and put it to bed. "good night mom!" the paper cup said happilyas it fell asleep. "NNNOOO!" sandstorm meowed when some guy from the lord of the rings ate the paper cup "my baby! WAAAAA!"

the next day Ultra Violet came "I heard tigerstar is alive again some how..he's acting like he's some dude on the lord of the rings" Ultra Violet said unpleased "should I kill him?" Violet said "I donno you tell me" Firestar said frightened. "kill him indeed!" bluestar said out of the blue in starclan. "okay bluestar my pleasure!" –click- -click- ultraviolet loaded her super soakers and went over to get tigerstar.

-ultraviolet theme song comes on some how- -do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do…- "hi tigerstar meet your evil enemy" ultra violet then squirted tigerstar, a little splash hit him "it buuuuuuuuuuurns! Get it off get it off!" tigerstar hissed while he rolled on his back kicking his hind legs spontaneously. "never evil tigerstar!" untraviolet said while squirting his tummy "ahhhh! It buuurnns's me!" tigerstar said while crying his eyes out "I don't care you killed sandstorms cup!" "I no….i'm a bad pussy cat!-hiss-" "bad kitty!" ultra violet yelled as she squirted tigerstar so much he died. "bye bye kitty kitty kityy!" ultra violet said while smiling joyfully.

She returned to thunderclan and reported the good news. Unfortunately a fluffy hippo was sitting on her bed "gah!" she said afraid of the hippo "I'm allergic to fluffy hippos! –achoo!-" the hippo then walked away because he was allergic to sneezes.

"hey sandstorm honey look it's a bead!" firestar said "ohhh firestar you're awesome thank you!" sandstorm meowed happily. Ultra violet then left. "hey like my witch costume?" graystripe meowed while he was in his witch costume "harry potter gave it to me!" "something strange is happening you guys" cinderpelt meowed "I think television caracters are trying to take over the forest!" "NNNNOOOOOO!" the thunderclan cats meowed frightened "we must find out how they are getting here!" firestar meowed

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	5. the paper cup that likes cheese p2

The Paper cup that likes cheese p.2

"lets move lets move!" firestar yelled as the clan dressed up in military suits running to look were the television/movie characters were coming from "ahhh! It's the hulk!" sandstorm meowed as she held on to firestar really tightly "honey let go?" firestar said sandstorm was digging her claws into his back "ow, ow, ow!" firestar screamed. "sorry firestar.." sandstorm meowed while shivering "I'm the HULK!" the hulk said really loud "we better get going firestar" sandstorm meowed.

All the cats then ran and saw a hole, at the time lord vuldamore was coming out "ahh!" shrieked graystripe like a girl. "hahahahaha graystripe you sounded like a girl! Hahahahaha!" firestar teased "shut up furr ball!" "well I'm in abit of a sticky wicket" someone in the hole said "no we're in a sticky wicket" sandstorm meowed "are you tellen me I'm not really in a hole?" someone in the hole said "I donno maybe we are the oones in a hole.." graystripe said confused "we'll then I'm coming up if I can.." "wait a minute the words sticky wicket aren't ours they are oddsponge13's!" firestar yelled "then we agnolage her!" the cats said and the people in the hole said. "okay then.." firestar meowed.

Windclan cats then come with super soakers "lets bring these t.v and movie characters down that hole!" tallstar meowed quite proud of himself "here take these!" windclan warriors said to the thunderclan warriors. "OH MY GOSH IT'S THE TRIBE OF THE RUNNING WATER CATS! THEY CAME WITH SUPERSOAKERS TOO!" cats of thunder clan and windclan meowed surprised "lock and load!" the tribe cats said. Soon all cats were fighting with super soakers bringing the two leg celebrities "down to the place that they started with oooo it's a long way down it's a long way down it's a long way….." "oh nozers!" firestar said "SARA MCHANCLAN!" "ruuuuunn!" every cat said frightened.

All the cats ran as fast as they could until "AHHHH! HARRY POTTER!" they ran some more till all the two legg singers AND celebrities.

"that took aolot of work.." every cat meowed. "yep coocoo potatoes" smudge said out of the blue.. "my husbands right.." mudge said "fwuffy wuffy piwows!" firestar meowed….uh oh they started again…

THE END.


	6. graystripes stories!

The horror stories by graystripe!

"one spooky might there was a closet….in the closet was a broom!ahhh!" graystripe meowed while shivering "that wasn't scary graystripe! Try again!" sandstorm meowed furiously "listen to me! i'll make way scarier ghost stories!" "okay.."graystripe said sadly "okay…you walked up the stairs, up the stars some more, you see a closet…you open the closet and…BOO!" "AAAAHHHHH!" firestar and graystripe meowed so scared they ran all the way to the tribe of running water. "hahahhahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahaha!" sandstorm laughed she enjoyed this. 2 days past and they got home.. "real nice sandstorm.. real nice.." graystripe and firestar meowed. "lets tell more ghost stories.. go on graystripe!" firestar meowed "okey then…..there were 3 people 1 girl, 1 guitar buy, and a business man they were looking for a hotel. The girl went in. she was sent to the 13th room on the 13th floor. She set her stuff up and then she saw something coming out of the closet. A ghost the appeared with bloody fingers and said "bloody fingers! Bloody fingers!" "ahhh!" the girl screamed then she jumped out the window." "pssst thi isn't scary firestar" "I know sandstorm" "heeeelllooo I'm here you 2" "sorry.." "any how.. the guitar man came in he was sent to the 13th floor in the 13th room. He set his stuff up and a ghost appeared with bloody fingers he said "bloody fingers bloody fingers!" the man then jumped out the window. The third person then came in he was sent to the 13th floor in the 13th room. A ghost then appeared with bloody fingers he said "bloody fingers bloody fingers!" the guy with the guitar then said "whoa dude get some bandaides!" graystripe then finished his story " no offense graystripe but your ghost stories aren't scary!" cinderpelt, sandstorm, firestar, and cloudtail said "WWWWAAAAA!" graystripe cried as he went to his den and hide himself in hif fluffy princess bed "hey it's okay graystripe….have some meow mix" the thunderclan cats meowed "y-y-y-you don't like my ghost stories..WAAAA!" "calm down graystripe.." "go away!" "he's pretty low give him a chill pill…." "graystripe eat this.." "I'm not hungry.." "we need princess" firestar said while giving a evil look.

"what do you guys want?" princess meowed " well graystripes real sad……" "and…" "we want you to turn into silverstream and………make him eat a chill pill.." "fine….." the cats and princess-silverstream walked toward graystripe "graystripe its me would you eat this?" "silverstream!i though I lost you!" "nope..i'm mighty fine m-dear!" "okay I'll eat that!" graystripe eat the pill "hahhahahahahhah!" princess said "you aint silverstream you're princess!" "and.." "okay wut ever.." all the cats then lived happily…for awhile..

THE END!


	7. The Opposite Kats!

Opposite world

One day firestar found himself. "I firestar I'm firestar!" firestar said. The opposite firestar then said "my name's firepaw…..and YOU are my future self? COOL!" firepaw said. Firestar was confused "are you like smart or something?" firestar said "yea no duh I gte straight a's! what do you get?" "I failed kindergarten 50times…… I never passed..i'm still trying to learn to write…" firestar meowed "then you can't be me.." firepaw said "hey.."firestar said "maybe you're my opposite me!" "that sounds logical." "hey firepaw?" "yea?" "could you stop with the big words like 'logical'? its freaking me out……" "okay then.."

MEANWHILE

That same day graystripe saw himself. "hey graystripe I like jelly jell-o!"graystripe meowed "you must my deputy graystripe, your me!" "umm…actually I'm a medicine cat….my names grayleaf" grayleaf said "cool jell-o joe! I'm jell-o bob!" "you're weird any how I have to find the right vaccine to cure this bad stomach ache.." "what the heck does that mean big-words-going-to-die.." graystripe meowed as he tilted his head in pure confusion "calm down…graystripe" "HOW CAN I YOU"RE SMART! I'M A DUMMY! SO CONFUSING! I NEED A CHILL PILL!" "excuse me sir graystripe but chill pills do not exist.. no one can ever prove they are real.." "but sandstorm found" graystripe got cut off my grayleaf "listen sandpaw has been studying she's going to collage." "AHHHH! The horror the horror!" graystripe meowed as he ran in circles all the way to thunderclan. Apparently firestar was doing the same.

"we need to get rid of these smart people-cats-weirdos.." sandstorm meowed for she had saw her mart self. "I'm going to the sandbox and I'm gonna get sand all in my fur!" sandstorm meowed "I'm coming too!" graystripe meowed soon the whole clan went to play in the sandbox.

"party wooo!" sandstorm purred as she then made the place all fluffy and party like. Today was smudges official wedding! The ceremony thingy then started "okay smudge mudge your husband and wife…… lets party now! Wooo!" sandstorm shrieked with joy as she cut the cake passedit out and ate the restovers in one bite, and gulp. They all did the chicken dance and slept in a 1mm by 1mm muffin.

THE END


	8. The Pycho Medicine Cats!

The Psycho medicine cats

One day a monkey called bob the builder went to ThunderClan he wasnted to see the medicine cat. "hello miss pussy cat I'm bob the builder you are…" "leafpaw.." cinderpelt then shoved leafpaw "you want me for I am cinderpelt!" yellowfang (somehow) shoved cinderpelt "no no no you want me I am yellowefang!" spottedleaf (somehow) then just stood there watching the cats then magically went in front of the monkey "you want ME I'm spottedleaf.." spottedleaf said calmly. Soon all the medicine cats got in a fight over something about the monkey.. "wait wait wait! Medicine cats! Listen.. all I want… all I need here…is a interview from one of you! I want to see who is the best medicine cat!" spottedleaf then went in a nurse suit "see? You need me" spottedleaf then walked gracefully in a circle "no no you want me!" yellowfang meowed as she put on a blue nurse suit with a needle in her paw "no way you want me I'm fluffy!" cinderpelt meowed as she put on her fluffy nurse outfit holding a cute bag full of poppy seeds " no way I'm cute adorable and fluffy!" leafpaw meowed wearing just her fur "squirrelpaws cuter.." the medicine cats agreed even the monkey "waa!" leafpaw cried as she went to graystripes princess bed "hey that's my bed don't wear it out!" graystripe meowed. Soon the monkey said.. "okay I choose spottedleaf" soon all the cats got in a fight except spottedleaf then all the cats hit eachothers heads with pillows "pillow fight hehheh!" spottedleaf giggled. Finally the monkey decided to interview all the medicine cats and said all of them were equal. "yo supy sup g dawg I got my chipos yo?" sandstorm purred "yo you my laday missy pussy cat, yo so mighty fine yo?" firestar meowed "yo we need yo pickle jar homie g dawg!" graystripe meowed. Soon the "smart" firestar, graystripe, and sandstorm came. Then the stupid cinderpelt, leafpaw, spottedleaf, and yellowefang. The opposite cats then ran off when graystripe walked in with a pink polka dotted hippo on his head"what?" he said.

THE END

"me no done eh?" mrs. Chicken said "who cares mrs chicken no one loves you. "WAA!" mrs. Chicken sobbed "hahhahahahahahahah muahahahhahaz!" silverstarleaderofprincessclan meowed/said/laughed/mrrawed? U'll never no!


	9. The meowmix saved the day!

The one the only MEOW MIX

"I'm gonna soak up the sun.." sandstom meowed she listened to the radio too much. "hey pokybear how are you, good enough for a pickle?" firestar meowed "uhhuh!" sandstorm meowed as she reached for the pickle "first of all… me and the clan except you are going to a business trip so I want you to watch my pillow" "okay sweetie" firestar left and sandstorm was alone. Tigerstar then came to see her "hi sandstorm you're sure pretty today.." tigerstar purred "no tigerstar I'm not going to have kits with you.." sandstorm meowed "c'mon!" "NO" "please?" "no thank you.." "fine then I'm gonna take firestar's pillow!" "fine!" "goody!" sandstorm then took a kit out of her pocket and gave it to tigerstar, it looked like sandstorm but with stripes! "happy?" "yes but now you see, I get to be alive again AND you are now my mate! HA!" "darn" it was nighttime it was quiet. Then all a sudden tigerstar went in sandstorm's bed "meow" sandstorm meowed "meow?" tigerstar said "means g-night" sandstorm yawned. Tigerstar then waited until sandstorm was asleep then… "now I get to paint on her tail…. Be a nice kitty now.." tigerstar wrote… 'I love you sandstorm love tigerstar' on her tail. The morning came and sandstorm read her tail "you pervert!" sandstorm meowed " you touched my tail! You're sick and twisted!" sandstorm screamed "sorry baby bear…"tigerstar meowed calmly "you sleep I'll clean your tail…" "eeeeew! No! you sleep on the couch tonight wait a minute…….you go back to starclan!" "oh you're just over reacting take a chill pill.." "NOOOO!" then a meow mix box flew over sandstorm and tigerstar. "I'll save you sandstorm!" the meow mix then got rid of tigerstar but the kit, stayed. "thank you… name please?" sandstorm purred "meowmixflight" "ah that's my kit's name then.." sandstorm meowed. Firestar came back. "how'd you get the kit?" "I'll tell you.." sandstorm plays her tape recorder..

"_I'm gonna soak up the sun.." sandstom meowed she listened to the radio too much. "hey pokybear how are you, good enough for a pickle?" firestar meowed "uhhuh!" sandstorm meowed as she reached for the pickle "first of all… me and the clan except you are going to a business trip so I want you to watch my pillow" "okay sweetie" firestar left and sandstorm was alone. Tigerstar then came to see her "hi sandstorm you're sure pretty today.." tigerstar purred "no tigerstar I'm not going to have kits with you.." sandstorm meowed "c'mon!" "NO" "please?" "no thank you.." "fine then I'm gonna take firestar's pillow!" "fine!" "goody!" sandstorm then took a kit out of her pocket and gave it to tigerstar, it looked like sandstorm but with stripes! "happy?" "yes but now you see, I get to be alive again AND you are now my mate! HA!" "darn" it was nighttime it was quiet. Then all a sudden tigerstar went in sandstorm's bed "meow" sandstorm meowed "meow?" tigerstar said "means g-night" sandstorm yawned. Tigerstar then waited until sandstorm was asleep then… "now I get to paint on her tail…. Be a nice kitty now.." tigerstar wrote… 'I love you sandstorm love tigerstar' on her tail. The morning came and sandstorm read her tail "you pervert!" sandstorm meowed " you touched my tail! You're sick and twisted!" sandstorm screamed "sorry baby bear…"tigerstar meowed calmly "you sleep I'll clean your tail…" "eeeeew! No! you sleep on the couch tonight wait a minute…….you go back to starclan!" "oh you're just over reacting take a chill pill.." "NOOOO!" then a meow mix box flew over sandstorm and tigerstar. "I'll save you sandstorm!" the meow mix then got rid of tigerstar but the kit, stayed. "thank you… name please?" sandstorm purred "meowmixflight" "ah that's my kit's name then.." sandstorm meowed. Firestar came back. "how'd you get the kit?" "I'll tell you.." sandstorm plays her tape recorder.._

End of recoarding

"neat.." graystripe purred

THE END 4 NOW. MUAHAHAHAHA


	10. TIGERSTAR!

"how's meowmixflight?" firestar meowed "good!" sandstorm meowed, she was angry, tigeystar was annoying her he kept phoning her "tigerstar has been phoning you?" graystripe hissed "yea no duh!" sandstorm meowed. She was super mad. "well the clan and me are going to a boring meeting want to come?" "no firestar!" sandstorm hissed –ding ding- the phone rang "who is this?" firestar meowed "its me tigerstar may I speak to sandstorm?" "sure… SANDSTORM TIGERSTARS ON THE PHONE" "okay!" sandstorm meowed. "hi." "hi pretty kitty!" "AHH! You sick pervert! You're sick and twisted Tigeystar!" sandstorm screamed while she slammed the phone on the door. "who was it dear?" firestar meowed "tigerstar!" "WELL BYE!" firestar meowed while he stepped over brambleclaw "BRRRAAAMMMBBBLLLLEEECCCLLLLAAAWWW!... what ever.." firestar said while he went to the meeting. "hey sandstorm" tigerstar meowed. Then sandstorm pulled a door out of her pocket and put it in front of tigerstar and slammed the door. "knock knock. Sandstorm I know your in there!" tigeystar meowed "not home!" sandstorm meowed "oh okay bye!" tigerstar said while he went to starclan. "wow that really worked. Better tell sandstorm from retarded and weird series." Sandstorm meowed.

"hey sandstorm!" just plain weird sandstorm said "yes?" "slam a door infront of tigerstar and say your not home and he'll go away." "OKAY THANKS!" "no problem" sandstorm then went home.

"I'm tired" sandstorm meowed. Then she went to bed and watched firestar's pillow.

THE END 4 NOW

Next chappie tigerstar is going to die again maybe… u'll see on the next episode of pokemon!


	11. THE WHAT'S GOING ON CHAPTER

The "what's going on?" chappie

WARNING:

The following chapter makes no sense; I don't even know why I wrote this

Has no plot, might write one soon, very confusing, maybe funny, and doesn't explain "why"

Is this happening and WHY they say this, do things ECT…YOU ARE WARNED!

STARCLAN

As you know no wait… you don't know yet… okay…strange… well Bluestar, apparently got really fat so, this means, that… I HAVE NO CLUE! "Bluey" silverstream meowed "shush! I'm watching a movie!" Bluestar meowed while watching Wallace&Grommit "fine fatty be that way!" silverstream hissed "hey and I thought you were a good pussy cat!" "Well you just saw me as a bad pussy cat!" "Well I hate you! This is going right into my diary!" Bluestar cried writing memo's and stuff in her diary "think I care bluey? It's just a silly diary!" "No it's not it means something!" Bluestar cried as she hugged her pillow AND hid in her box which was in a box which was in another box.

TIGERSTAR

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" tigerstar screamed. (Sandstorm stabbed him with a piece of hair). "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tigerstar moaned, he was in a lot o' pain. He finally died 2 seconds later. "Yay!" sandstorm screamed happily.

EARTH

"vdfnh gghdj dfmn gdfdfng bdnfg bmd dhgdbjh dgmngbjdfgbndbgdrg ndfvghbgmdb bhdnfb mndbg hdbf jbdj hgmdfbg mbmngb dfnbdnfb mnbdnfb fgb mnhbmndbf nmhgmdnf bmdhgmdngb dgdfbgmndm fbdfm bm" firestar meowed in his dream. "What the!" firestar meowed, what he said in his dream made no sense, they weren't even words! "Firestar!" "What leafpaw?" "Sandstorm said I was ugly!" "Why you are sweetie!" "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!" leafpaw cried "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD FATHER!" "I am" "no way!" leafpaw meowed while she shut her door, locked it and eat 1 pound of cookies, ice cream, popsicles, chips, soda, and watermelon.

THE END


End file.
